The Troubles of a Princess
by JazzGirl123
Summary: What did Princess Peach go through during her first few weeks with the other brawlers? Oh, the usual princess routine of course, but let's not forget that she is still a girl and a girl goes through many things in life...especially in new places. Marth/Peach, and other minor pairings.


…

Princess Peach blinked at the enchanting, yet stingy looking, mansion that towered over her petite body. She knew she could have it cleaned up and looking vibrant as ever in a short matter of time, but the whole situation was unbelievable.

Just a few weeks ago, she had been the typical ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom with her biggest concern being how to tell Mario that she no longer liked him romantically. Oh there was the occasional kidnapping from Bowser, but Mario and Luigi always rescued her. Nevertheless, Toad refused to leave her alone again (even though she always had him going off on some errand).

And then, Mario and Luigi had appeared in her chambers to show her the invitations they had received to appear at the annual Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament. She had naturally been delighted for them, but also warned them to be careful. Toad took that moment to burst into the room, huffing as he held out a crisp white envelope to the princess.

To her utter surprise, she had been invited to attend as well. Mario immediately requested that she denied it, saying he didn't want her to get hurt. Luigi chose to wisely stay silent, observing the roses she had placed around her bedroom.

The princess thanked the plumber dressed in red for his concern, but she politely argued that it would be rude to turn down the offer and as a princess, she had to show the upmost respect to others. It took several days before Mario agreed that she had the right to go, but pleaded for her to be careful. The blonde haired girl merely smiled and began to pack; secretly glad someone had deemed her strong enough to battle in such a tournament.

"I just hope I'm not the only girl here," said Peach quietly, clueless as to who else was attending. She glanced around the area, not seeing anyone else. Her carriage had already left, though Toad was reluctant to leave her, and her two heroes chose to sleep in and take the pipe system like they usually did.

"Ah, it's nice to know I won't be the only girl here," said an unfamiliar voice behind the princess, making her turn around. Her blue eyes widened as she stared, stunned, at the beautiful girl in the formfitting jumpsuit. "I thought it would be all guys here."

"Well, there aren't many girls that fight in the area," replied the princess, smiling as she recovered. "I'm Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom."

The other blonde gave her a half smile, her smokey blue eyes doing a one over on the princess. "I'm Samus…nice to meet you. So you're fighting? No offense, but you don't look like the fighting type."

"I'm really not," admitted the princess, finally setting down her pink suitcase. "I actually get kidnapped on a regular basis, so I was quite surprised when I received this invitation."

"You look pretty calm for someone who gets kidnapped a lot," remarked Samus, raising an eyebrow. "How do you escape from whoever kidnaps you if you can't fight?"

Peach frowned slightly; she said she wasn't the fighting type, but that didn't mean she couldn't defend herself. "Well, I honestly find fighting barbaric at times so I don't fight back when Bowser kidnaps me. He and his son are actually very sweet sometimes, but nevertheless, Mario and Luigi are always there to help me."

"Mario and Luigi, as in the plumbing brothers?" Samus asked. The princess nodded.

"Yes, they've been invited as well," she replied. "They should be arriving soon…oh, look; some of the others have arrived already." During their short conversation, many other competitors did indeed arrive and they were doing exactly what the two blonde girls had been doing-getting to know each other.

"Yeah…hey, it was nice meeting you, princess," said Samus, looking around. "I'll see you around, alright? Good luck on the battlefield."

"Thank you," exclaimed Peach even though the other girl was already gone. "My, I didn't expect this many people." And then her eyes landed on a head of blue. "Oh dear, I wasn't expecting him." Before she could hide, he had spotted her and was making his way over. "Hello, Prince Marth."

"Why is it you're so formal to me?" Marth asked as a way of greeting her. "Our kingdoms were set up in a betrothal; you don't have to treat me like we're at a ball."

"I know, but this is simply how I greet everybody," replied Peach. "And you are a prince, so I should show you some respect…but really, must you announce our betrothal so loudly in front of so many people?" She glanced around warily.

Marth gave her an understanding look. "I see, you haven't told anybody yet-never mind that plumber, Mario. Did he get invited here?"

"Yes, he and Luigi," confirmed the princess. "So you're fighting? Is Ike here?"

"Yeah, he's somewhere around," replied the blue haired prince. "Wait a moment; why are you here? Do not tell me that you are fighting as well?"

Peach blushed lightly as he gave her a surprised look. "I was just as aback as you are now, to be honest. Mario pleaded for me not to go, but it would have been rude to say no so I decided to come."

"Are you sure?" Marth asked carefully, his eyes on the parasol she seemingly always had on her. Not many people knew it, but she was a feisty person at times and her parasol was her favorite weapon choice when she got angered. Ike had learned the hard way, having teased her when she visited the castle one time. "There are a lot of strong fighters here, and I'm sure many could beat Bowser easily. I don't want you to get hurt."

The princess smiled kindly at him. "Do not worry about me, Marth; I'll be just fine."

Her betrothed raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. "You do realize that Bowser was invited as well, right? I saw him harassing that little blonde boy with the sword; I believe his name was Toon Link…"

"Oh, Bowser will not bother me as long as Mario and Luigi are around," replied the pink loving female. "He actually kidnaps me just so he can have a little fun with them; he takes joy in watching them struggle through his castle, where he planted several traps."

"And you know this because…?" Marth asked. She simply smiled, as if telling him it was secret. Just then, the doors to the mansion creaked open as it silently welcomed them inside. The competitors all gathered inside, looking cautious; it couldn't be helped, it was in their nature.

"Welcome everybody," boomed a voice, a giant glove hovering at the top of a grand staircase. "I am Master Hand, and I pleased to know that all of my guests have arrived safe and sound. You all have been gathered here today to compete in the Super Smash Bros Brawl. Now, I have decided to change the rules…instead of thinking of this as a battleground in a tournament, I would like to consider it a…fighting school. You will live here, if you wish, and we will have daily battles on my special arena between different fighters."

Everybody murmured, exchanging looks as Master Hand continued.

"Over these last few years, I have been secretly watching you and your fighting techniques," he admitted. "While some of you may have more stamina and experience, and may or may not have abilities no one else has, I see great potential in all of you and I believe that this is a good opportunity for not only to increase your knowledge and experience, but to also develop new friendships and find inner peace. A fighter doesn't have time for new friends typically, too busy trying to be a hero-or a villain-and accomplishing their mission, such as saving a kidnapped princess."

Peach frowned slightly at this while Marth leaned over and squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her.

"And if you have ever been the one in distress, think of this," continued Master Hand as if he realized he had offended the princess. "You are an important of a character to mean something to the hero, and without you, the hero would have no motivation to become stronger." Peach then caught sight of Mario and Luigi, who were standing near the front of the crowd, and they gave her smiles to show that they appreciated her. She couldn't help but smile back before turning back to Master Hand, completely missing the look the plumbers gave to the prince standing awfully close to her.

"So I welcome you to my home, which is now yours if you wish to stay," finished up Master Hand. "Please make yourself comfortable, and choose any room of your liking; the first battle will be tomorrow, after a short tutorial. Dinner will be served at seven thirty." He then hovered away, leaving the stunned competitors alone in the corridor.

"Well, I will see you around Princess," murmured Marth, who had spotted the plumbing brothers making their way over, as he glided away. She could only nod slightly in his direction before she greeted her friends.

She wasn't sure what to expect, but she was excited nonetheless.

…

"…and then the results of the battle, including how many KOs you had or was responsible for, are placed on display," finished Master Hand the next day, all of the smashers sitting in the Pokémon stadium stands. "Does anybody have any questions about this?" No hands were raised. "Very well, if that is the case…we will randomly select two of you to come up here and brawl. Starting tomorrow, we will begin a cycle to determine who battles next. Once everybody has gone at least twice, then you are free to select your own opponent and whether or not you fight solo or on a team."

Everybody murmured as Master Hand snapped his fingers, the faces of the smashers scrolling around randomly on the screen behind him. Finally, the faces of Samus and Snake appeared. People cheered, already making bets as the two fighters stepped onto the platform. To Peach's surprise, instead of seeing the blonde, she saw a bulky robotic figure.

"I suppose she doesn't want people to know," she murmured, secretly glad she wasn't the one fighting.

The two were evenly matched, even though Samus had difficultly moving around in her suit as easily as she did without it, but eventually the timer buzzed after five minutes. The Smash Ball had appeared, and Samus had retrieved it which resulted in her suit coming apart. Many people in the stands gasped when they realized the skilled fighter was a girl, but continued to cheer her on when she won the battle. She held out a hand and waved as she smirked at Snake, who huffed as he realized he had lost to a girl. Yet, he still shook her hand as they started a glaring match.

"And so Samus will move onto the next round," announced Master Hand. "We will now determine tomorrow's smashers…" He snapped his fingers and the faces on the screen began to spin once more. Eventually they stopped. "Tomorrow, we will witness the battle of Ice Climbers and Princess Peach!" Nobody looked that excited, as the smashers called were not known for fighting as strongly as the others, but still clapped. "Feel free to wander the grounds."

Peach stood, blinking in surprise. She didn't expect to be called so soon, though she was grateful she didn't have to fight someone like Donkey Kong or Wario. They would demolish her in an instant.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Mario asked as he and his brother appeared at her sides, walking with her to the garden (which was one of the few aspects that was actually kept in top condition). "I'm sure you will do fine tomorrow."

She smiled. "Thank you, Mario, but I really am fine. At least it wasn't somebody like Bowser."

"With our luck, we'll probably have to fight him," said Luigi, looking nervous. The princess gave him a curious expression.

"You mean he'll probably fight Mario," she corrected. "You two…won't be able to team up, you do realize that right? If you get selected, it will be only one of you up there fighting. The only exceptions are the Ice Climbers and the Zelda girl, who has her alter ego of Sheik." Peach gave the brothers a sympathetic look as crushed expressions formed on their faces. "But I'm sure you'll team up once the tournament is over and we can do free style battles," she added quickly as they approached the mansion. She spotted Marth walking towards the woods. "I should give you two a moment." She hurried away before they could say anything.

Peach followed the dirt path for a while, eventually coming to a clearing where she found Ike and Marth dueling with wooden swords. She stood from afar, admiring their determination, but not so far away that she wouldn't be spotted. Eventually, Ike managed to get Marth's sword knocked from his hands and the duel ended. She clapped politely, and they both smiled at her. Well, Ike's look pained-he evidently remembered their last encounter.

"Hello, Princess," they greeted, making their way towards her with their sweat covered bodies. Peach smiled.

"You two have gotten better," she complimented, reaching into her dress pocket and handing both of them handkerchiefs. They took the lacy pink cloth and gave her grateful expressions. "I remember last time I watched you two duel, your style was much sloppier and you got tired quicker."

"The last time you watched us fight was when we were kids," pointed out Ike, leaning against a nearby tree. "Are you prepared for your fight tomorrow?" Peach's smile faltered, but only for a second.

"To be honest, not really," she replied. "I know I should be grateful I didn't get obviously difficult opponents like Bowser or that Ganondorf character, but I'm still worried; I'm not much of a fighter."

"Says the girl who violently hit me with her parasol until I was unconscious," scoffed Ike, earning a warning glare from his friend.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," assured Marth kindly. "Why don't you practice with us to prepare yourself?" Both Ike and Peach gave him bewildered looks.

"Oh no, I couldn't; we're on completely different levels and I don't really want to get into fighting," she protested. "And I wouldn't want to hurt you, not that I could." Ike and Marth had a silent conversation while the blonde panicked. Finally, the former sighed and shrugged.

"Listen, Princess," he started. "You're not always going to get easy opponents, and you're not the kind of person to back down once you've started something so you're not leaving this place anytime soon or getting disqualified from the battles. You need to practice or you'll feel the pain ten times worse each time."

"You can think about it if you want," interjected Marth, seeing the hesitant expression on his betrothed's face. "Talk to us after your battle tomorrow and tell us if you want to practice or not."

After a few moments of mental debating, Peach looked up at him with an unreadable expression. "It's not what's expected of a princess," she said finally, her voice quiet but slowly. "I'll think about it, Marth, but I don't think my answer will change. I appreciate your concern, really, I do. I just think that it will be better if I handle this new lifestyle on my own for now." She remembered her manners, curtseying quickly, before she hurried away.

Ike clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Tell me again why you like her? You two are so different." Marth simply shrugged, staring after the blonde haired princess.

"She's something special, I can feel it," he stated, ending the conversation as he walked back towards the mansion.

…

Peach wasn't much of a fighter, but she was quite fast when she wanted to be. She dodged every one of Ice Climbers' attacks, tiring them out as she avoided their traps as well. Even though they picked their own arena for an advantage, they were still having trouble and ended up sliding across the ice into the water. Since their hp was high, they were KOed immediately.

The princess felt bad when she was announced the winner, asking the Ice Climbers if they were okay. They simply smiled at her, being one of the characters that didn't speak, and nodded. She felt slightly better at that, but not by much.

"At least you didn't attack them full on like the others would have," said Zelda, walking next to her in the garden. The two princesses had bonded the pervious day after reaching for the tea kettle in the kitchen, leading to a conversation about their royal duties and which tea was better, among other girl-related topics.

Peach nodded, sighing. "Yes, I know, but I don't like fighting at all-even if it's just dodging an attack."

"Here's a question…you _don't_ fight, but _can_ you?" Zelda asked, making her friend stiffen.

Finally, she replied, "It's not expected of a princess to fight."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "You didn't answer the question. Can you fight or not?"

Peach bit her lip, hesitant to answer. "…I've never actually been in a fight, but I do know some of the basics of fighting. So, I suppose I can fight…just not very well." Her new friend looked satisfied at this response and she dropped the subject, much to the blonde's relief.

"So…let's pretend we're not princesses for a second," started Zelda as they sat at one of the pretty tables in the garden, secluded from the others. "Let's talk about something normal for once."

"Like what?" Peach asked, surprised. "To me, normal is thanking Mario and Luigi for saving me from Bowser."

"A girl should not be this used to being kidnapped," remarked the other princess, shaking her head. "That is one of those situations where it is perfectly acceptable to hit them in the face." Peach looked confused.

"Why would I hit Mario and Luigi in the face?" She asked, earning a look from her friend.

"Nevermind," dismissed the brunette. "What _do _normal girls talk about? Hm…I know! They talk about boys, and whatever troubles them-things they do not usually tell people."

"Alright…well, do you want to start or should I?" Peach looked as clueless as she felt; she didn't have many girl friends after all. Zelda shrugged. "Well, I suppose I'll go then if you don't want to…hm, well, for a while, I had been romantically interested in Mario but I've recently been thinking about him as a brother. I suppose it's because we've never had much time to bond before I'm kidnapped again, and I've lost interest in the entire 'hero' character that most girls swoon over."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you're betrothed to Prince Marth?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow when her friend blushed lightly. "Don't tell me you like him?"

"It has nothing to do with him," replied the blonde. "And Marth is a kind character, but our betrothal was set up when we were young so he's more of a childhood friend than anything else."

"Things change," shrugged Zelda. "I caught Samus sneaking looks at him during dinner, so be careful."

"Really?" Peach asked, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "I assumed she would choose somebody like Snake; they seem to suit each other."

"Opposites attract?" The brunette guessed. "Anyhow, I suppose it's only fair to tell you that Link and I have a connection of some sort…although, ever since we arrived here, he's made it his goal to train and defeat Ganondorf. He's become distant with me, and I'm not sure how to react." A slight blush crossed her cheeks. "Don't misunderstand me; I truly do like Link, but I find myself feeling fuzzy whenever I see that Ike character."

If Peach had been any less of a lady, her jaw would have dropped. "You like Ike?" She couldn't help but let her astonishment show. Zelda blushed.

"Don't say it so loudly," she murmured. "And I don't know if I like him…I just find him handsome, that's all. Perhaps it's infatuation."

"Perhaps," agreed Peach, bewildered by the fact that her new friend was crushing on her childhood friend. "You know…nobody knows about the betrothal between Marth and I."

"Will you ever tell them, and by that, I mean Mario?" Zelda asked, relieved to have the subject off of her. The blonde sighed.

"I'm not sure," she admitted before realizing something. "I didn't catch who tomorrow's battle was between; do you know?"

"It's between Luigi and King Dedede," replied the brunette. "It's nearly seven thirty; we should go back or we'll miss dinner." Peach nodded and they both stood, making their way towards the mansion. "I'm glad we had this 'girl talk', Princess Peach; we should have it again some time."

Peach smiled. "Yes," she agreed softly. "We certainly should."

…

The next few weeks flew by, the cycle tournament ending quickly with Meta Knight as the victor so the smashers were allowed free brawl. Already, many people were taking up the arena and creating new strategies as they evaluated the other smashers in a list that determined each smasher's strength. Obviously, people like Marth and Bowser were near the top while Peach and the Ice Climbers were near the bottom.

"On the bright side, I seem to have somehow started a budding romance between Marth and me," said Peach to herself, giggling softly as she watered the roses in her newly decorated bedroom. "And Mario took the news of my rejection rather well…though he did seem a bit more frustrated at his next battle."

"Talking to yourself isn't good for the mind, you know," remarked Diddy Kong from her balcony, nibbling on one of the cookies she had left on a plate nearby. Peach didn't look in his direction, having gotten used to each of the smasher's personalities (a girl needed to something in her free time if she wasn't going to train and fight). "And that Mario guy was really mad, but not at you. I don't think you should bring up your betrothal with Marth anytime soon."

Peach whipped around, staring at him accusingly. "How do you know about that?"

The primate chuckled, preparing to leap off the balcony. "If you want a private conversation, don't do it near the trees…the trees talk, after all." He winked at her before leaping away, leaving behind a troubled princess. She knew Diddy wasn't one to blab secrets (unless it was little, and for a prank), but she couldn't help but worry; she liked Marth romantically, but she wasn't quite ready for everybody to know about their relationship.

"Oh dear," murmured Peach as she walked down the halls, politely greeting anybody she passed by. Then she froze, coming to the dead end. Samus was there, talking animatedly with Marth as she eyed him deliciously. Marth was oblivious to her flirting, and he failed to notice his betrothed standing a few feet away.

Princess Peach was the definition of a perfect princess and a lady, and she took it seriously even in a battle. She never fought, merely dodged or embraced the attack when she couldn't. And yet, she was thinking extremely unladylike thoughts as she stared at her betrothal and the blonde haired girl. Samus and her weren't exactly enemies, but they weren't quite friends either.

Eventually, she snapped when Samus leaned in to kiss him. Of course, she was a lady and didn't show her obvious jealousy as she made a surprised sound which attracted their attention. "Oh, I'm sorry," she exclaimed, turning away as if she was embarrassed. In reality, she felt like pushing Samus out the window which was quite uncharacteristic for her. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's alright," said Samus between gritted teeth. Meanwhile, Marth finally caught on to what had been going on and looked relieved.

"Ah, Princess Peach," he exclaimed. "How are you? Are you excited for your battle today with Pitt?" He received a confused look from the princess. "You do realize that if you do not take part in a battle at least every few weeks, they will categorize you into one?"

"Ah, well, then…I suppose I should get myself ready," said Peach, forcing a smile when Samus draped her around her betrothed. Why was it she acted like an independent tomboyish warrior in front of everybody else, but turned into an alluring temptress around Marth? "Thank you for informing me, Prince Marth. Have a good day, Samus." She turned to walk away, wanting to get away before she did something she regretted.

"Oh, you have something on your face, Prince Marth," she heard Samus say before she escaped the hearing range. She knew though, that they had kissed.

Peach never felt like she did at that moment, and felt a bubble of frustration build up. She was practically steaming when she arrived at the battle arena. Because it was the last battle of the day and nobody felt like doing anything else, all the smashers sat in the stadium. They looked disappointed at seeing that it was her, obviously hoping for a challenging fight to end their day.

The princess spotted Marth sitting near the front with Ike, his cheeks tinted red, and she did her best not to scowl. Zelda had no restrain, however, and openly glared at the prince sitting in front of her. Link, who she had reconciled with, did his best to calm her down but it was a worthless attempt. They had obviously heard what happened; it was hard to keep secrets in the household.

Peach took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She would just dodge Pitt's attacks, or try not to get in the way of any critical moves, and go sob into her bed sheets later on. If only the male would appear.

Finally, an announcer's voice came on. "Attention everybody, smasher Pitt is still recovering from his battle earlier today so we will send in another opponent. The battle is now between Princess Peach and Samus!" Everybody cheered, the boys especially eager to see the girl in the skin tight clothing. Zelda smirked while Link looked worried; Marth and Ike were exchanging looks, the former laughing.

"Oh, this is going to be good," said Ike, who had also heard about what have happened.

Samus stepped onto the platform, looking quite smug. She chose not to wear her suit, earning hollers from the crowd. "Well, hello there Princess Peach; did you enjoy the show earlier?" The crowd had dwindled down, wanting to hear the two girls' conversation.

The frustration caused Peach to snap, and for once, she let some of her true personality shine through. "Oh yes," she said sweetly. "Tell me, Samus, will you be so proud when you get knocked around so much that the stuffing in your bra comes loose?" The crowd was shocked and Samus glared at her. "Oh, was that meant to be a secret? My deepest apologies, Samus." Zelda and Ike were snickering while Link smirked as Marth raised an eyebrow. He knew Peach's real personality, which he admired, but he wasn't sure if she would be able to match her talk with her fight. She had refused to train with him and Ike, and nobody had ever seen her fight before.

"Samus, choose an arena," exclaimed the announcer as the arena selections appeared on the screen behind them. She didn't even glance at them.

"I pick Norfair," she growled as they were transported to the selected destination, a giant monitor appearing in the stadium so everybody could watch. The two girls stood on separate platforms, staring at each other. "You know, I honestly can't stand you Peach; you were alright initially, but you can't get over the fact that nobody here likes a goody-two-shoes like you."

Peach simply smiled as the timer began. Samus launched herself at the princess, who merely dodged it. This was expected. What wasn't expected was when Peach then spun around lifted her leg up to brutally kick the other blonde, making her nearly stumble off the platform and into the lava. Samus gained 9 hp, growling.

"Ooh, so little Peachy wants to play with the big girls tonight," she jeered as she did a roundhouse kick. The princess leaped into the air and did a combo kicking attack as she floated back towards Samus, making her gain 10 more hp.

"I would, but I'm battling you instead," replied Peach, her voice still as sweet as ever as she floated through the platform so she was under it. Before Samus could retort, she threw her hands upwards and pushed her power into the attack so that Samus went flying into the air. She landed back on the platform with a thud, gaining twenty-five hp.

"You little…" Samus didn't finish as the princess repeated the attack before leaping up to the same platform. She waited until the taller blonde was standing before dashing towards her, jutting her hip out so that she smacked into Samus, who stumbled back and fell off the platform into the lava. She bounced back up to the platform, but now had 126 hp.

"Sixty seconds," boomed the announcer. Samus growled and got to her feet just as the Smash Ball appeared. She made to jump up and hit it, but Peach had grabbed a turnip from the ground (which was one of her odd powers) and threw it at her. It wasn't a strong attack, but it was enough to distract her so that Peach could jump up and hit the Smash Ball instead. It took a few tries, but she managed to break it and she felt the power surging through her.

"Not yet," she murmured to herself as she floated back down with the help of her infamous parasol. Samus took this time to finally land a kick at the princess, who gained fifteen hp. She leapt back, smiling sweetly at Samus. "Oh, how nice of you to finally try fighting."

"You're actually pretty tough," admitted Samus grudgingly. "Why do you avoid fighting?"

"It's not ladylike," replied Peach as they began throwing kicks and punches at each other viciously. "However, things like some girl kissing your betrothed can change somebody."

"I knew you and Marth had a thing," exclaimed Samus, her eyebrows rising. "I just didn't expect it to be something like that."

"Well, now everybody knows," replied Peach as she slapped her across the face with the fan that had been dropped. "You're not bad yourself; why Marth though?"

"He's cute," was all Samus replied. "I guess it was just infatuation." Peach leapt into the air as she realized what the other blonde had said, finally understanding. "Oh, she is going to get it, isn't she?"

"Zelda is so dead," agreed Peach as the announcer said they had fifteen seconds left. "I can't believe she would set this whole thing up just to get me to announce my betrothal with Marth!" She began to descend down, smiling at Samus. She was quick to forgive, after all. "Friends?"

"Friends," agreed Samus before the princess activated her final attack, making her fall into a deep slumber. Peach didn't even react to the peaches surrounding her, instead choosing to launch another hip jut at Samus so that she landed into the lava and KOed just as the time limit ended.

"And the winner is…Peach!"

The two girls appeared back on the platform in Pokémon Stadium, shaking hands as they smiled. The crowd was silent for a moment before breaking out into thunderous applause.

Peach caught the eye of her best friend, still smiling but her eyes warned Zelda to sleep with one eye open. She did have a wicked side, after all. Then she rolled her eyes at Ike, who was grinning, and shook her head at Link, who looked completely confused but was clapping nonetheless. Her expression softened when she saw Marth running up to her, Samus sneakily going off with Snake, and gasped in delight when her betrothed lifted her up and kissed her.

The crowd cheered, hooting and cat calling, but the couple was oblivious as they embraced each other. Yes, Peach was still uncertain about who she was and didn't enjoy fighting but she wouldn't be called a damsel in distress or be afraid to speak her mind anymore. She had made new friends and discovered her true love, who had been in front of her all along, at this tournament. It was a nice change from her boring lifestyle and she couldn't wait until the whole world knew about it.

But for the moment, Princess Peach would just live in the moment and be happy with what she had. After all, a proper princess learned to be grateful…and to defend what was theirs.

…

**I don't own anything!**

**Wow, I honestly had no idea where I was going with this. I hope it was okay as it was my first SSBB fanfic, especially since I stayed up until one (thirteen o'clock if you count in military time) to finish this.**

**P.S. Princess Peach is my favorite character; I play her every time, unless it's one of the missions. Also, I hope you could tell which attacks I was talking about. I only described hers in detail because I know her moves the best; sorry if that disappoints you.**

**Don't afraid to tell me if you caught any mistakes, or any advice you might have!**


End file.
